Mine
by Anime-fangirl1
Summary: “H-how many times must I tell you?” she asked, shuddering, “If- If you're going to be st-staying with me, the least you can do is spare me from your indecency!” “I beg to differ,” his frosty voice argued mildly, “I never agreed to such a contract.” YKxOC


A/N: I'm going to die... I've already challenged myself and there's is where it lead me! Its a bit less than what a lime would be... But I couldn't go too far without dying. Ehehehe, please read and review. Also, this has to be one of the first YYH updates in... Years! Ehehehe... Alright, just uhm... Read.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in YYH; however, I do own one. All copyrights belong to their respectful owners (IE: Yoshihiro Togashi, FUNanimation... Etc.)

_Mine_

It was a rather chilly afternoon, dark eyes, which were covered with a pair of thin framed glasses, blinked a few times as she held a gray colored scarf around her neck, which had also hid her mouth from plain view. Matching dark hair tied in a high ponytail; however, a few wisps of the raven colored hair hung limp around her round head. The winter air that surrounded the school blew past the group of teenagers who had decided to stay out for a few more minutes; this third year female being one of them. One of the other girls had turned slightly at the female, a small smile gracing her lips as she waved a glove hand at her friend. The dark haired female waved back as she turned slightly, but not before bidding a small farewell at her friends.

"Kay-chan, you're still in for tomorrow!" the blond of the group shouted as she was attacked by a tall, Hispanic female, "Ow... Sapphire!"

"Don't forget to bring that other fox face!" the Hispanic girl, now dubbed Sapphire added as she was pried off by a familiar face. Sapphire only started laughing as she started making mock salutes at the Prince of Meiou Academy. A slight sweat drop appeared before the Asian female, the blond and the prince, their eyes glancing at the rather hyper ice half demon. The Asian only shook her head, but waved nonetheless.

"Alright!" the Asian female called back as she pulled down the gray scarf from her mouth, "Bye Alex... Sapphy and Ku- I mean Shuuichi!"

Shuuichi, also known as Kurama by more closer friends had only smiled politely before guiding the two other females the other direction. A silent giggle escaped from the female's lips, honestly... Her friends were the best. It was then that a slight blush appeared from the Asian's cheeks as the Winter's air blew past her once more. As on cue, her body began to shake from the icy air brushing her legs. It was quite unfortunate that the school still forced the females to wear the skirts to school, but some were rather smart as to wear the leg warmers during the school hours. This caused the girl to roll her eyes, whenever she had the time, she perhaps really needed to buy a pair.

Before she knew it, she managed to make it to her apartment. Unlike the others who seemed to enjoy the friendly atmosphere at the temple, Kayori Tsumi had thought otherwise. Normally chipper and such, the young woman had decided to break from the usual routine and saved up enough money to live alone. Her friends had rejected the idea but she hated the idea of being watched every single second and in order to learn responsibility on her own, she needed to be alone. It wasn't like the apartment was at the otherwise of town, it was actually a few blocks away from the stairway that lead to the normal hangout. If she had needed help, everyone could have easily sensed her and she was forced to agree that a certain silver haired kitsune would be staying with her as well. A dark blush had faded onto her cheeks, the thought of the older male living with her was actually hell. Yes, he had his moments... Yes, he was the _King of Thieves_ and yes, he was an impressive fighter. However, in spite of his more or less accomplishments in the Makai, the male was a perverted playboy. As the King, he had many... Girlfriends per se. Something that Kayori hated about... It was rather fortunate that Kurama hadn't picked up his counterpart's habits.

"You're lucky Sapph," she muttered as she inserted her key into the keyhole and twisted the doorknob, "You got the sensible one... YOUKO!?"

A thin, silver brow rose as he removed a pair of glasses from his eyes. Golden amber hues slightly narrowed as he stared at the younger female. An ear twitched, his body raising up and towering the female's by a few good feet. Although her wore a pair of gray sweats, the male was shirtless; which caused the female to blush heavily from where she stood from the entrance. Her mouth agape and her eyes widening from his taller form, the girl had still proceeded to only become redder by the second. The larger demon only smirked as he brushed a clawed hand from her cheek, down to her chin.

"H-how many times must I tell you?" she asked, shuddering, "If- If you're going to be st-staying with me, the least you can do is spare me from your indecency!"

"I beg to differ," his frosty voice argued mildly, "I never agreed to such a contract."

Dark eyes had narrowed, a small huff escaping from her lips as she threw her scarf at the silver haired demon. A rather triumphant smirk graced the male's lips as he watched the female stomp to her room, most likely to change and locking the door.

"Such a lovely sight," he muttered as he sashayed his way toward her locked door, "And such a naïve fool. No one escapes from the King of Thieves, even treasures such as yourself."

A the other side of the door, the female began to change into something more comfortable. The only thing that playboy was ever useful in was to help her with her home assignments, guard the place and just to flat out keep her company. It wasn't like she could not defend herself; you think after three some years under Genkai's eye, she would learn a thing or two. And even so, if she never learned a thing, surely Genkai would have killed her with more intense training. A soft giggle escaped from her lips, slipping on her baggy pajama's but then the girl paused, her eyes widening at the sudden warmth coming the half naked demon.

"Youk--" she was interrupted, her body forcefully shifted as he cupped her chin, his luscious lips craving hers. Kayori's eyes had widen at this, her body stiffening, "No..."

"I apologize," he whispered, a husky tone escaping from his parted lips, "But once a thief lays eyes on a precious item he wants... He'll do whatever it takes to obtain it."

"Don't..." she pitifully pleaded as she began to soak everything in, "I'm not..."

"Hush now, precious," he whispered once more, the distance between the two officially closed, "I promise to be _very_ gentle."

Before the half demon could protest anymore, warm lips crashed into hers. It was now too late, she wanted him, she wanted him since she first laid eyes on his partly naked form. Since the first day she had laid eyes on his form... Those cold amber eyes, his deliciously lean body... Just the thought of him made her heart race and her body becoming dangerously warm. And here he was... Demon and all. Slender arms wrapped around his neck as she was gently placed on her bed; a well earned moan escaping between the heated kisses. The dominate male's tongue began to force his way in; never allowing the female to have her way. Why perhaps? He was the male, he was dominate and if the female wanted anything, she had to beg for it.

"Youko..." she grasped out his name. The male only smirked, pressing himself more onto her. He wanted her to pay; since day one, she only provoked him with that body of hers and since day one, he knew she wanted him. He could easily tell, but then that counterpart of his had seemed to confuse her, blocking her from her true desires. The thought of it angered him somewhat, well, at least he was now out of the picture. He'd have to thank the ice half demon later.

It was then that the female squealed; he had lifted himself slightly off of her, pushing his knee between her legs. Her breathing was becoming uneven as the temperature in her body began to raise. Her cheeks were red and her glasses began to fog. Quickly, he removed the silly things and place them in the next stand that was conveniently next to him. Now, he could read her easily. The male only continued to smirk, his charm from his previous days still had its effect.

"You are going to be mine from this day forth," he threaten, his voice deep, which caused the girl to whimper, "Mind you, I am a very protective person when it comes down to my property. Unless you wish for the consequences, pay heed to this. I own you until the day I die and if I find anything of you touched by hands that do not belong to me, I cannot say that the fool will live too long."

Kayori's eyes only stared at his possessive golden hues. Right now, it didn't matter, all she wanted was to be his and his only. Fuck everything else... Fuck the man who had once stolen her heart. Right now, she wanted this and this alone. With that in mind, she slowly nodded, her chest raising and falling in a heavy state. The male stared at her for a few moments, searching for anytime of regret or fear for what was to happen soon. Surprisingly enough, no regret or fear was showing. Youko slowly began to smile, leaning in as he presented her a very passionate kiss. Once again, another well earned moan escaped from the female's throat. A battle of tongues continued as a clawed hand slowly began to to lift the only piece of fabric that had covered her top. The girl grasped loudly as the cloth was now sliced off from her breasts.

"Yo-Youko!" she somewhat growled, "That was my only good bra!"

He bite her, quite hard too, "I never gave you permission to speak."

"Ow!" she cried, but that was silenced as she felt a slick, warm and wet appendage lick a rather sensitive nub. This caused Kayori to gasped once again, an eerie lust now taking over her body as he then began to massage the neglected flesh. This was driving her crazy and she wanted more. Arching her back allowed the male to only give her more pleasure and for every suckle, bite or nip, a loud moan was his reward.

"Please..." she pleaded once more as he had shifted himself from her breast to her neck. The male somewhat ignored her as he began to suck and nip the junction between her neck and collar. Another moan escaped from her lips as he bit her, his sharp pearls now coated with the female's sweet blood. A sudden cry fell from the girl as she clawed at the male's back and a whimper. Youko's tongue then began to lick up whatever began to drip from the girl's wound and a mark was officially tattooed on that spot.

"Oh no..." she whispered, but was silenced once more with a heated kiss.

"I told you, my precious," he muttered as he pulled away from the girl, "Once a thief lays eyes on a prize, he'll do whatever it takes to obtain it. And you, my dear... Is what I've been wanting for a long while."

"You..." she hardly got the chance to finish it.

And soon enough, the girl found herself in complete and utter bliss. Flesh touching flesh, her nails scratching his flawless back as he continued to excite her, the moans and the groans and of course the sweet scent of sex and sweat lingering in the air.

--

The female fell forward, a blush still painted on her cheeks as she grabbed the male's cheeks and began to kiss him passionately. Naturally, the male replied to this hungry kiss, his arms wrapping possessively around the female's waist. After a good few moments, the female pulled away, a satisfied smile was left as she leaned into the male more, resting on him.

"You're... Impossible," she managed to sigh out as she closed her eyes, "Pervert."

"Hn," came his reply to Kayori's statement. The girl only giggled as she lazily ran a finger along the male's chest. A slight blush once again faded onto her cheeks as she flashed him a lazy smile, her eyes opening again.

"Uhm... I wonder..." she muttered as she began to get up, "Youko...?"

"Ready for round two already?" he asked, a bit too happy. The girl's eyes widen at the suddenness and before she knew it, she was on the bottom... Again.

* * *

"So, how did everything go yesterday?" the blond asked as she, Kurama, Sapphire and a hidden Hiei somewhat glanced at the Asian half demon. Dark eyes blinked a few time and a dark tint faded on her cheeks again. The two other girls tilted their heads slightly and not a second later, did the blond began to shake the Asian.

"Alex!" Kayori squealed as she held onto her now dizzy head, "N-nothing... We'll be going with everyone tonight, so don't worry."

"My eye!" she spasmed after going through a certain person's thoughts, "My virgin eye!"

"He seduced you, didn't he?" Sapphire suddenly asked as she hugged her shorter friend, "I'm so proud of you! You're a woman!"

"... Why? Have you and 'Mr. Fox Face' did it yet?" Kayori asked, a bit casually as the group continued to ignore Alex's spasm attacks. The Hispanic girl only smiled, watching as her Asian friend who then turned to Kurama; only to find the boy smiling back at her. A thin brow rose slightly, "Okay, that's a yes."

"Whoever said we did?" the taller male asked, wrapping a friend arm around Sapphire's shoulders. The Asian stared for a few moments, then started smiling herself.

"Tell your little friend down there to keep low!"

-Owari-

A/N: We're sorry, the person you're trying to reach is currently twitching in bed. However, please feel free to review. This person will see you later. Have a nice night/day/afternoon.


End file.
